


Revolution

by Zebraraffe2351



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corruption, Discrimination, Forced Feminization, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Men wearing skirts, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Omega Sam, Segregation, Slow Burn, True Mates, corrupted government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebraraffe2351/pseuds/Zebraraffe2351
Summary: 1. They are not people2. Omegas must have an Alpha escort wherever they go3. Omegas must wear makeup to cover imperfections4. Omegas are not allowed to be included in government programs or elections5. Omegas can be bought and soldIn a world where omegas are alive solely to reproduce, protests begin to erupt. Dean Winchester, a large omega activist, meets Castiel Novak, a shy government official. What happens will be left to the government.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	1. Where it Began

“SAM!”

Dean slammed his fist against the door of his little brother’s room. Sam’s cries from the inside grew louder the harder Dean pounded on the door. 

“Samantha Winchester! Open the door for your sister this instance!” Dean winced internally at his father’s tone and word choice, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Before anything else could happen, the door swung open and Dean was tugged inside. The force of the pull sent him barrelling toward the large body of his bro- sister. 

From outside the door, Dean heard laughs. “That’s what I thought. Now you two better hurry up, or you’ll be late for boarding school.” Their father’s footsteps slowly retreated down the hallway. 

Dean was finally able to stabilize himself and get a look at Sam. The large, newly-presented omega had tear-stained cheeks and wet bubbles forming at the side of his eyes. Dean instantly softened and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders. The omega slumped into the embrace, physically weakened.

Dean laid his head on top of Sam’s. “What happened, Sam? This isn’t normal.”

Sam slouched even more and eventually ended on the ground where he looked up at Dean. “My makeup isn’t right. I can’t get the mascara on. My hands are just too big!” He began to blubber out, “I wasn’t made to be an Omeg-g-gaaa!” He began to tear at his skirt and shoes and scratch his nails through his foundation. 

Dean could hardly hold his hand back before he did something that was detrimental. 

“Sam!” Dean whisper-yelled, “Put your hand down before someone catches you! We have to get going and we can’t be seen like this!” Dean grabbed the small panda makeup bag from the table and started to reapply what Sam had done.

“Now… remember what you are.” Dean could hardly see through the tears that were building in his eyes. “We are Deana and Samantha. We are girls that go to an all girls school. We wear makeup and hardly speak. We do this because…?”

“We’re Omegas…” whispered Sam.

“Good. We are Omegas. Nothing more. We are the lesser.” Dean wiped away his overflowing tears and reached out to clear Sam’s face. With a smile, he kissed Sam’s forehead. Seeing Sam's face lit something in Dean that he never knew existed. The light of revolution and resistance. He never wanted to see his brother like this ever again. No omega should ever be treated like this. Even if the government said so. Clearing his throat from any evidence of a cry, Dean looked at Sam and stood. He smiled lightly and said, “Now, stand up. We’re gonna be late for school.” Dean grabbed Sam’s bag and put a hand out for Sam to grab.


	2. The Alpha

Castiel had never been brave. He lived a semi-easy life without having to suffer too much. His household life was easy, run by the servants. Sure, he never saw much of his parents, but he had mother and father figures as much as the next person. His siblings were the hardest part of his life, and he somehow managed to get through that too. When he hit 7th grade, he presented as an alpha and was forced to go to an all alpha school. However, just because he was an alpha doesn’t mean he was teased any less relentlessly by his siblings.

Even as an alpha with constant bullying, school passed by without a second thought and he was soon out in college and trying to find a job. 

But as Castiel grew up, he found the secrets of the society around him. As an Alpha, all he had to do was stand there and everything would just move around him. Omegas swooned and blushed at messy black hair and deep blue eyes, Betas rolled their eyes and shoved passed, not at all intimidated by the large alpha, and Alphas snorted and sized him up. He knew he was nothing much. He was just an alpha.

The current job he had as an Omega social worker was handed to him right as he walked through the door. As his employer had said, “I’ve never seen someone more qualified”. Meg Masters was not a good boss or a good person, but she sure knew how to run a business and help people in need. She always wore a sickening smirk atop trimmed, tailored suits. It made Castiel want to gag, but still, he did nothing.

Even though Meg was a horrible human being, she was one of the main activists and beneficiaries of the Omega Rights movement. So Castiel couldn’t have said no to such a job offer. 

The days still passed by like molasses, but Castiel somehow still toughed it and made his way through each day. He never knew what was wrong; he had a good job that has made him plenty rich, his family loves him and still visits from time to time, and he has a plethora of animals at home to accompany him. 

“What could I be missing,” he whispered aloud at work. Suddenly, as if he had set something off, green lit up behind his eyes. The smell of fresh-baked apple pie and grass set his nose on fire and ignited inside him. Blond and green. A woman or a man, he couldn’t tell. All he could understand was that there was an omega for him that he had never known. But he was ready.

“Whaddup!” A little redhead popped around the doorway and startled Castiel. A giggle made him roll his eyes.

“Hello, Charlie. What can I help you with?” 

Charlie crossed the room and sat in the chair across from his desk. “Ohh, nothin’... Is there anything  _ I _ can help  _ you _ with?”

“You just asked me the same question.”

“I did, but my question has more of a meaning behind it.” She motioned with her eyes to make a gesture toward something. Castiel instantly noticed that while he had been imagining those… images… he was suddenly rock hard. He coughed loudly and blushed. Charlie placed a stack of papers on his desk and left.

He could hear Charlie giggle as he focused harder on his work. But the more time he spent looking at the screen of his laptop, he became more and more distracted. He couldn’t stop imaging the bright green eyes and soft blond hair of his soulmate. Castiel knew he couldn’t do anything about it though… it was very unlikely that anyone would find their soulmate. 

Castiel sighed and leaned back in his seat. He heard a gruff laugh and smelt the apple pie once again. 

His desk phone ringing snapped him out of his dreams. Grabbing the phone from the cradle, Castiel cleared his voice and answered, “Castiel speaking.” 

“Castiel!” The alpha almost threw up at the voice.

“Yes, Meg. How can I help you?”

The beta laughed over the line. “I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible. We have a few things to discuss.” Then the call shut off. 

Castiel sighed once again and stood from the desk. Charlie suddenly appeared at his side.

“What was that about, Cas?”

He looked over at her. “Heaven only knows. I have a favor to ask though. I would like you to create a… dating profile for me. I have decided that I need an omega.”

Charlie gasped and looked at him wide eyed. “What have you done with my Castiel!?”

“Nothing, Charlie. I just… need to get on top of it.” Charlie snorted and nodded silently, sitting back down at her desk. 

As Castiel walked, he thought to himself. Charlie was one of his greatest and most trusted confidants, while also being the best friend that anyone could ask for. As his secretary, she has a lot of information about him at her disposal. So maybe he shouldn’t have allowed her to do that. But he knew that she wouldn’t lie about him on a stupid dating website. 

He blew air from his mouth as he knocked on the door of his boss’ office. 

“Enter, Castiel. We have much to speak about,” Meg said as Castiel swung open the door. “Please, sit.”

Castiel rested softly on the chair in front of the desk and placed his right ankle on his left knee. They sat for a while, just staring at each other. Meg had her signature smirk on her pale face, her hands crossed in front of her stomach. 

“Let’s talk about money, Castiel. And contracts, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Castiel murmured.

Meg sat forward in her chair. “Excellent.” She tossed a pile of papers toward Castiel. “We have a new omega to keep our eyes on.” Castiel flipped through the file as Meg continued talking. The file was full of pictures of a tall, brown-haired omega. “His name is Sam Winchester. He’s thirteen, turning fourteen this month. He lives with his brother and his father. His brother, Dean Winchester, is also an omega, aged 18. Their father is an old fashioned alpha. He calls both of them by feminine names and beats them on the reg.” Meg sat back in her chair once again. 

“So what do you want me to do?” Castiel looked up and closed the file.

Meg smiled. “What do I not want you to do?” Meg laughed and stood. She rounded the desk and stood in front of Castiel. “You’re going to go to school with him and go home with him and act as a bodyguard, m’kay? Since he’s so young, he is the one that we have to be more focused on. We’re going to do a purely experimental week. And then we’ll see how to progress after.”

She walked to the door and opened it for Castiel. “Now leave my office before I get… frisky…” She had never seen someone walk out of the office so fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I didn't expect to get this much attention from just one chapter! But I appreciate all the love and comments I've gotten! Thank you so much! ❤️❤️


	3. The Experiment

The house was… irregularly small for a two-story building. The entire lot looked like it was going to collapse in on itself at the slightest chance of wind. The egg white paint was peeling off of the wood panels and the shutters were barely hanging by the screws. The grounds were overgrown with weeds and the grass- or what was left of it at least- was brown and crumpled. There was evidence of a car in the driveway; old tire tracks and a toolbox sitting near the garage.

He stood in front of the door of the house for a brief moment… glaring down at the doormat. “Alphas Only!” it proudly said. Castiel scoffed. He was never proud to be an Alpha. He knocked on the door three solid times and stood back from the door. Castiel decided to take the time to look around the neighborhood a little bit more. 

There were few houses scattered around here and there. The houses didn’t look occupied at all. Most of them had “For Sale” signs proudly standing on the front lawns and the others just looked abandoned. It was quite odd. Raising an omega in these environments was not good. 

A few minutes passed before the door was swung open. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Alpha.” Castiel turned and looked back at the door. A young omega was kneeling on the ground of the doorway. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and a tight dress cupped his figure. 

Castiel cleared his throat before standing forward and kneeling to meet him. 

“Hello. You’re Sam, I presume?” 

The omega looked up at him with wide, hazel eyes. “That is not my name,” he hissed before tipping his head back down. Castiel stood.

“Please stand, Samantha. May I come in?”

He seemed to trip over his feet trying to get up. Obviously not used to having such a large body type. Castiel could hardly hear the “yes” whispered underneath his voice. 

As soon as he stepped through the door, Cas was enveloped with the scent of freshly baked apple pie. It was somewhat familiar and he couldn’t put his finger on where exactly he remembered it from. 

Sam led him to a seating area in the middle of the house. The fire was freshly lit and blazed in the fireplace. The smell continued to intrude his nostrils and he was forced to sit and marinate in it while he asked Sam some questions. 

“Please sit, Samantha. I have a few questions and introductions to make before I get into the reason I’m here so this might take a while.” Reluctantly, Sam sat while Castiel rustled through his briefcase to find the folder label  _ Winchester, Sam _ . Castiel read through the description paragraph that Meg had given him. He looked up at Sam with a gentle smile. The omega still refused to take a glance at him. 

He cleared his throat before closing the file. 

“Samantha, are you alone right now? Is there anyone else in the house?” He shook his head no. “Okayy… where are they then?”

“My brother and fath- alpha are out getting groceries. He says that Dean has to help get groceries in order to get prepared for mating… I don’t even know what that means.” Sam spun a lock of hair in between his fingers. An anxious tick, Castiel realized. He’s trying to keep himself busy before he has a panic attack. 

Castiel leaned forward. “You are safe, Sam. How long until they come back home?”

“I think an hour, maybe two depending on how many stores they go to. They’re also getting me training bras cause dad said I have to have them.” Sam finally took the chance to make eye contact with the alpha across from him, before suddenly correcting himself. “Sorry, alpha.”

“Sam, you are perfectly safe right now. Please do not act like that.” Castiel stood and crossed the living room to sit near Sam. “I’d like to talk and introduce myself to you if that’s alright?” Sam nodded.

“Alright…”

“Good.” Castiel sat back down at his original seat and smiled briefly. He started with, “I know it’s hard having a random alpha in your house, so believe me, I get your anxiety. My name is Castiel Novak. Though I am an alpha, I am also a very adamant Omegas rights activist and social worker, and I have been assigned your case. I am 27 years old. My favorite number is 3 and I enjoy a good burger every once and a while.” Sam had begun to look back up at him at this point so he continued talking, “I grew up in Lawrence and have the wish to continue living here for as long as possible. My 3 brothers- Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer- live nearby. My two sisters- Hannah and Anna- are off somewhere in the world.

“Before we continue, I do have to specify that I will be here at your house and at school with you this entire week. My employer has asked me to do an “experimental week” so it will not be that much of an issue. Now, while I do love talking about myself and my entire life, I would also like to ask you some questions as well, if that’s alright with you.” Sam’s eyes widened. 

He swallowed and wrung his hands in his lap. “What kind of questions are they?” he asked. 

“Very simple ones,” Castiel reassured. “Some that I don’t have in my file that we need to correct immediately. There may be a few hard ones, but none that you can’t answer.” Sam thought about it before nodding his head. “Excellent. We’ll start off easy: what’s your full,  _ given _ name?”

“Samuel Winchester.”

“Perfect! See? The questions are not hard at all!” Sam’s lips lifted on the side. “What are your brother and father’s full names?”

“Dean Winchester and John Winchester, respectively.” Castiel nodded and jotted a few things on his file.

“For some reason, I didn’t have your father’s name, apologies,” Castiel chuckled to himself. “Next question: how long has it been since your mom died?”

“Wow…” Sam let out a gust of air, moving the long hair along his face. “Didn’t expect such a hard-hitting question.”

Castiel smiled sadly. “I am very sorry, Sam. I know it must be hard.”

“No, it’s fine.” Sam cleared his throat and gave Castiel a closed-lipped smile, “Uh… she died when I was like… 6 months old, so… maybe 13 years? I don’t really remember anything so I couldn't tell you all the details.”

The alpha nodded. They continued back and forth for what seemed like hours. Only a few times where the questions Castiel had were asked and answered. However, there was still enough time for them to get to know each other. 

But soon Castiel realized that he had overstayed his welcome when the door swung open and he looked up to see the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Keep on the lookout for a new chapter/ extension of this chapter in the next few days. Can't leave this cliff hanger for a full two weeks! ❤️❤️


	4. The Omega

“Who the fuck are you and why are you tryin to steal my young ‘mega?” The man behind the gun said.

Castiel coughed and stood from his seat. “Hello. And I’m assuming that you are John Winchester, correct?”

“Who’s asking?”

Castiel opened his wallet and showed his government ID. “I am, sir. My name is Castiel Novak. I’m an omega social worker and I have been assigned to your omegas case. My boss, Meg Masters, can definitely debrief you further if you so wish. I can always give you her card. But according to her, I am going to be doing a trial week in your household in order to see how the omegas interact and what is exactly going on to alert the government officials.” He fished out a paper card from his pocket. “And, like I said, if you have any other questions, my superior is always open and at her office.”

John coughed and lowered the gun. “Well shit, if I had known I was gonna have guests over, I would’ve had these bitches do shit.” Without looking over his shoulder, he called, “Deanna Winchester, get into this house and introduce yourself to this… fine gentleman.” John smirked and shouldered past Castiel to get to the kitchen. 

Once John was out of view, he was able to get a glimpse of the omega behind him. 

The first thing he noticed was green. The bright green of freshly cut grass in a field where the sunshine could fall perfectly onto the blades. It was the color of Granny Smith apples before they are cut and peeled for a freshly baked-

Freshly baked apple pie… the smell that was falling in absolute waterfalls off of the omega in front of him. Castiel was suddenly enveloped in the scent of  _ home _ and  _ mate _ . Before he could stop himself, he was walking toward the young omega. The closer he got, the harder it was to resist his feelings of lust. 

Dean was simply the most handsome omega that he had ever seen and he was immediately glad that he had taken on the challenge of this family. 

“So, Mr. Novak.” Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts and back toward the case.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester? Do we have a question about the case?”

John’s face lit up with a smirk. “No, sir. I do have a few personal questions though.” Castiel nodded in affirmation. “Do you have a mate, Novak?”

“Unfortunately, no, Mr. Winchester. I am quite young for my position, meaning I’ve worked hard for where I’ve gotten and I intend to keep it that way. I can’t have an omega right now.”

John’s smirk faltered for a bit. “Are you sure? I’m sure I could give you a pretty nice deal for one of these two here.”

The alpha was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“Ohh, c’mon,  _ Castiel _ . You’re going to tell me you haven’t had the idea in your head we walked through the door? I saw you sniffin all over Deanna.”

Castiel took a step back from the omega that he still stood so close to. “Sir, I think you may have the wrong idea. I am simply here to have a trial week with the omegas. I do not intend to buy one of these omegas, let alone try and court them.” Castiel opened his file once again. “If you’d like to, we can go over the details of what I will be doing for this week.”

John sneered a bit while Castiel wasn’t looking, but kept up the facade of the caring alpha in front of the government worker. “Absolutely, Castiel. I would really appreciate that.” He gestured to Dean. “Deanna, go sit with your sister while Castiel and I talk.” He nodded briefly and rushed over to Sam. 

“Well then, we can get started now.” Castiel shuffled through the file, pushing some papers out of the way to reveal the schedule for the week. “So since today is a Sunday, I won’t be doing much. Simply observing the day to day life in your household. I would appreciate it if I had a space to set up my computer and files, just so it would be easier for me to transfer between my office and your house.

“Concerning the school week, if you need me too, I can drive both of them to and from school in order to make it easier for all of us. I will be observing Sam- Samantha during her school day. It makes it easier for me and my superiors to see if anything from the household is transferring into everyday life. If needed, I will also accompany Deanna to her school and classes if there is a need. My superior has already talked to the administration at both schools, so no need to worry about that. 

“Other than school, I will be only spending maybe 5 hours after school here. I have the ability to help with homework, but overall, I’ll be asking questions and being kind of a fly on the wall. Do we have any questions, Mr. Winchester?”

John shook his head and then paused. “I work all day during the week except for Sundays. I work a thirteen hour shift from 9 a.m. to 10 p.m. Usually, I help cook during Sunday dinners, so will you be needing dinner at all during the school nights?”

Castiel huffed out a laugh. “Oh, no thank you. I will not be staying that late and even if I do, I can tide myself over for a while.” John slapped his hand down on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure? I have trained both these ‘megas to be good cooks. Especially Deanna. She can make a  _ mean _ apple pie.” 

Castiel strained a smile. “Thank you. But I’m sure I’ll be okay.” Castiel looked over to the two omegas at the living room. Dean was quietly talking to Sam and looking in his general direction. As soon as he noticed that the alpha was looking, he blushed and turned his head away. 

“Well if that’s all, Castiel, I can see you to the door.” He began pushing Castiel toward the door, files and all. John had stopped his act of loving father of two omegas and began turning into the protective alpha. “We got a few things to get goin on before tomorrow.”

As soon as the pair got to the front door, Castiel turned to face back at the alpha. “I will be seeing you bright and early tomorrow at 7, is that okay?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely. Bye.” With that, Castiel was shut from the house. 

  
  


“We are never lettin that man in this house again, you got that right, you two?” John locked the door and then turned to the pair still sitting on the couch. Neither one of them spoke. “I expect a verbal answer at all times, omegas.”

The pair mumbled out an “okay, alpha”. John huffed and grabbed the shotgun from the coffee table.

“You two head up to bed now. Deanna, I’ll come and speak to you in a moment. We’re going to… discipline you about the meaning of 'omega manners’, alright?”

“Yessir,” he replied as he tugged Sam up the stairs. 

Sam didn’t sleep that night. Either from excitement or from the constant yelling and screams of his brother and father, he didn’t know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for tonight! But it is a nice little Thanksgiving present for all my readers! I hope you all had a good holiday and once again, thank you for reading!!!


	5. Dreaming For Nothing

That same night, Dean sat in his bedroom. Sam had happily gone to sleep after his father had dismissed them, but Dean couldn’t quite manage to keep his eyes closed. Whenever he did, he saw the ocean blue eyes and wavy black hair. He kept trying to shake the images away, but the omega’s eyes were layered in pictures of the handsome Alpha. 

The social worker was… very attractive. With colors of blue that sat in his eyes and the midnight darkness of his hair,  _ Castiel _ was an alpha that made Dean’s insides feel like mush. He felt his heart speed up the first time he saw Castiel with the tailored suit and too big trench coat. And don’t even get him started on the rumble of his voice. Dean swore that he felt it run right through him. Dean felt his lace panties wet slightly with the thought. The only thing Dean was mildly upset about was the fact that the handsome alpha was absolutely covered in scent blockers, so Dean wasn’t able to take a whiff of the glorious man. 

But he wouldn’t let that get the best of his night. Sighing, Dean let his imagination run free as he laid back and closed his eyes.

Dean was alone in a house. A bedroom, to be more specific. He was standing in the middle of a large space and the more he looked around, the more he noticed things. For example, in the middle of the room, right up against the far wall, sat a four-poster bed that was framed by soft looking linens. Across the room from the bed was a fireplace that was burning brightly. The fuzziest rug sat in front of the fire, framed gloriously in the orange light.

Turning around, he noticed three doors side by side. The two doors closest to the fireplace were open and the rooms inside were dimly lit to show the difference between them. One was a large bathroom, jacuzzi bath and all, and the other was a walk-in closet, filled to the brim with linens and snazzy suits. 

The third door opened. Dean lowered his eyes instinctively, not knowing if it was an alpha or not. The smell was the thing that reached him first. The scent of fresh rain and balsam invaded his nose. Footsteps slowly crossed the room to meet him. Black loafers entered his vision as the scent surrounded him. More and more, Dean inhaled the scent, dousing his senses in this odd, but fitting odor. Words crossed his mind the more he stood there, silent. Words of  _ mate _ and  _ Alpha _ were nothing but a mantra in his head. 

A hand cupped his chin and forced his head up to meet the eyes of this alpha. Kind, blue eyes stared into his soul as the second hand snaked its way around Dean’s hip, pulling him closer to the man. Black hair tickled his ear as the alpha dipped his head to Dean’s neck, taking a deep breath and nipping at the junction of the shoulder and neck. If Dean wasn’t weak-kneed before this, he was definitely melting into the alpha’s arms now.

“Omega…” Castiel whispered in his dream. Castiel began open-mouth kissing his way up to Dean’s ear, only to bite the earlobe, emitting a shiver from the young omega. Strong arms continued to pull him closer as if Castiel was trying to envelop the omega.

They began to slowly walk back to the bed, Castiel still kissing his way around the Omega. As soon as his knees hit the bed, Dean fell on his back onto the soft sheets. Pushing Dean’s shirt up and out of the way, Castiel continued down the Omega’s body, licking and kissing everywhere he could manage. Dean was panting pretty severely at this point. He closed his eyes in order to feel everything that Castiel was giving to him. 

Castiel lifted himself from the Omega’s stomach, looking down at Dean. Dean opened his eyes to peer up at his- the alpha. His face was so beautiful. It was just as Dean had seen before, if not better. But then Dean realized that nothing can be better than perfection. Castiel smirked as the gears in Dean’s head worked. 

Suddenly all of their clothes were gone. Quite the benefits for being in a dream. Dean could feel the velvety hardness of Castiel’s cock against his hole, which- by the way- was absolutely drenched at this point. Dean pulled Castiel down by his hair, smashing their lips together in a kiss.

“Such a sweet Omega,” Castiel whispered as he pulled away. He leaned back a little, pulling his dick away from Dean before-

The door to his bedroom burst open with the fury of an angry alpha. Dean shot up from his bed, effectively dragged out of the fantasy that he had conjured in his head. He turned his head to look at the door, only to see his father gripping his belt in his right hand. 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing in here, Dean?” he growled. “It smells like you opened a goddamn bakery.” He marched over to the omega and pulled him by his hair onto the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha! I don’t know what’s come over me!” 

John snarled. “Oh, you will be fucking sorry, you worthless piece of shit.” With a swing, John sent the belt down onto Dean’s back. Dean opened his mouth and let out a scream as the pain ripped through him. More and more smacks came from the furious alpha above him and Dean could do nothing but scream and cry for forgiveness. Dean covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle the screams that were escaping. He didn’t want to wake up Sam. He had an early morning tomorrow and he had to focus in school. 

It seemed to go on forever, but eventually, John got tired of hearing Dean cry and left the room. Dean felt his body give out as he collapsed onto the floor.

____________________

“I don’t know, Charles. I just…. I can’t describe it.”

“Wellll, is he smokin hot?”

Castiel sighed. “Yes, Charlie, is that what you wanted to hear?” He lifted the phone from his ear as Charlie squealed happily. “But Charlie, he’s only 18.”

“And?” Charlie questioned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s 18. He’s an adult. Sure, he is fairly young. But you felt that connection, did you not?” After Castiel answered with a brief yes, Charlie continued, “Then what’s the problem!? That’s your true mate, Cas!”

Castiel nodded silently. He thought to himself a bit. Dean is a consenting adult so there really is no problem with Castiel beginning to court him. He can always say no if Dean really did not like his advances. “Okay Charlie,” he said after a bit, “I’ll try tomorrow when I see them.”

Charlie squealed once again, spewing things about how cute they would be and all of that. Castiel was dirt tired and decided to leave the conversation before it got too far.

“Charlie, I hate to interrupt you, but I do have to go. I have an early morning.” Charlie said a quick goodbye and then the two friends parted ways.    
  


____________________

Castiel was up bright and early in the morning. His alarm was set for 7 in the morning which would give him just enough time to get breakfast, put on blockers, and then head out the door to get the omegas. 

He had instead woken up at 5:30.  _ This is much better, _ he thought to himself. He allowed himself a little bit of time to sit in bed and scroll through Twitter before he got up and headed down to the gym of his apartment complex. 

The alpha managed to get in a nice, long workout, all the time thinking about the odd dreams he kept having. The reason he had woken up so early was because of the very vivid and rather inappropriate dreams. Dean just seemed to be stuck in his head and whatever he tried to get him out, he just seemed to be stuck there. 

The run on the treadmill had gotten his heart pumping and when he checked the time, he realized that he would have to get going soon to get the boys.

A short breakfast and shower still gave him enough time to be sitting in his car in front of the Winchester household waiting for the two. Sam trudged out first, still seeming to be waking up. His makeup was a little lopsided and blotchy, but he was still learning so Castiel didn’t say anything. Castiel also noticed that Sam’s skirt was a little too short for the growing teenager. He must be five-eight or five-9 so the black skirt that he was wearing was much too short for him. Castiel sighed. It must be his fathers doing. 

“Good morning, Sam!” Castiel said as the omega opened the back right door. All he got was an acknowledging “hmm” from the teenager and that was it. 

They sat in silence for a while until Castiel saw Dean leave the house. Castiel gasped audibly when he saw the omega. 

Dean was visibly hurt. He walked with painful movements as if every step was torture. He wasn’t carrying the backpack on his back but instead dragging it along behind him. Castiel couldn’t have gotten out of his car fast enough. 

“Dean!” he yelled. The omega flinched at the sound and when he looked up to acknowledge the sound, he looked panicked. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck off.” Dean pushed past the alpha.

Castiel was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“You fuckin heard me!” Dean turned on his heel toward the older man. “Fuck. Off.” He opened the door to the small car and sat in the passenger's seat. 

Castiel gulped and coughed away the anger. He composed himself very briefly, then made his way to the driver's side of the car to take them to school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Another chapter!!!! And this one was a spicyyyy one! Next up: the trips to school! More Cas and Sam time! Thank you for keeping up with me and have a good week!


	6. The School System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late chapter but it was kinda hard tryin to squeeze it out! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dean is bolded  
> Benny is italicized   
> Dorothy is italicized and bolded  
> and Jo is normal text.

Dean really didn’t mean to be rude to Castiel. He lashed out by accident and then immediately felt bad about it when he slammed the car door. Sam still sat in the back quietly, no longer looked tired but upset instead. And when Castiel finally sat down in the car, Dean took a chance and glanced over to the alpha. His face was like stone. Absolutely frozen and not showing any signs of feeling toward the two omegas. 

The drive to school was impossibly slow. But it allowed Dean to get some thinking in. 

He knew that he shouldn’t have said that to the alpha, especially since he’s older than him. He insulted an elder and now he was going to be punished. But he also didn’t think that Castiel was like that. The social worker was indeed an alpha and he acted like one every now and again. Dean still had doubt that Castiel would even raise an angry hand toward the young omega. 

Dean sighed internally and pulled out his phone to a text from his best friend.

_ Mornin, everyone. First day back from Thanksgiving break. Dean, how’s it goin since last night? _

**I feel like shit Benny, but thanks for asking**

_ Hey, don’t act like that _

**_We just want to make sure you’re okay. We know it’s tough, Dean_ **

**I know. You guys are great and everything and you love me** **But cant you just be chill for today???**

You know me, always chill and stuff like that

**_Joanna Beth! Don’t be sarcastic right now! We have to be good friends_ **

Dorothy, calm your gorgeous tits. Dean knows I’m joking.

**Your good Jo**

**I do have to ask you guys a favor and a question while** **  
****we’re talking**

_ What’s up, cher _

**So like theres a social worker at my house rn and**

**hes gonna be following me and sammy around**

Do we get to punch someone?

**NO!**

**I’m having a bit of a predicament when it comes to…**

**omega stuff…**

OOOOOOHHHH DEAN IS CATCHING FEELINGS   
FOR A HANDSOME SOCIAL WORKER ALPHA!!!

**Shut up…**

Dean turned off notifications and turned off his phone right as they pulled into the all omega high school. 

He grabbed his bag and opened the car door to get out. But before he could leave, a hand grabbed his forearm.

“Dean,” said Castiel. The omega looked over and saw the alpha offer a piece of paper. “Please call me if you need anything. A ride, a friend, anything.” Dean stared down at the paper and nodded robotically. He got… he got his number! Dean felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach for some reason. He stepped out of the car, still holding onto the paper as if it was the Holy Grail. 

“We’re gonna go park and we’ll see you later, okay Dean?” Castiel was leaning out of the window and stared at Dean. Dean looked up from the paper and nodded again at the Alpha. “Okay. We’re gonna switch off halfway through the day and then I’ll finish with you, okay?” Dean nodded again. Castiel smiled. The car pulled away from the curb, Sam still in the back, staring oddly at his brother as they went off to park. 

“Dean!!” Brown hair blocked his vision as he was attacked from the side. “Oh my gooooooood!” Dean sputtered a little, still trying to breathe around the hair that was blocking his nose and mouth. 

“Dorth… I can’t breathe!” He finally took a gasp of hair when the girl stepped away from the hug. 

Dorothy Baum was an attractive looking alpha. She was tall and fit, her shoulders framing the rest of her body almost perfectly. She had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders in calm waves. She was practically perfect for any male omega… except that she was a total lesbian and was happily dating-

“Hey, baby!” 

-Joanna Beth Harvelle. A young beta that just happened to capture the heart of a beautiful alpha. The couple embraced then shared a deep kiss before staring at Dean once again.

Dean made a weird face and threw his backpack on his shoulder. “What?”

“Ohhhh, yaknow…” Jo waved her hand around. “The alpha. Tell us about him.”

The omega’s face lit up bright red with a blush. Surprising part is, it made it through all of his makeup. “Guys… I’d-I’d rather not talk about it right now.”

Dorothy and Jo both sighed dramatically, then smiled at each other. “Fine,” Dororthy complied. “How about we talk about this weekend then? Are we still gonna go?” Dean nodded in affirmation. “Great!” Dorothy’s face glowed with a large smile.

They continued talking for a bit until the bell rang. The four said their goodbyes and went to their respective areas. 

The high schools all over the US were split into three. There’s the omega school where omegas go to learn to be good mates and cook and clean and stuff like that. Then the beta school. They just learned regular things that most people do; math, english, science, all the normal subjects. And finally… the alpha high school. Not even the alpha’s know what’s going on in there. 

According to Dorothy, she once had a sex-ed class where they had to talk about knotting, but just ended up talking about the upcoming baseball season. Dean rolled his eyes when he heard that. Benny and Dorothy went to the alpha school, waving behind them to their friends. Then Jo and Dean separated and went to their schools. 

Dean’s first class of the day was sex-ed. He always hated this class but it just seemed that the more they went into school, the more in depth they got about… that. 

“Alrighty, class,” Mrs. Hanscum chirped. Dean noticed that she was always so upbeat and excited in the morning and he never understood it. “Today we’re gonna learn about the alpha knot!”

Sam loved school. After they parked, Sam was chipper and excited as he grabbed his bag. The omega began spitting out all his friends' names and his classes. His favorite class was sewing. He said that even if his hands were really big, he could still make super cool things. Castiel beamed whenever the omega said things that he liked. 

They entered the school about 5 minutes before the first bell. The two walked through the halls to the first class, getting random looks from other omegas in the school. Sam’s first class was cooking with Mrs. Campbell. Castiel could tell that it wasn’t his favorite class. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Campbell,” Castiel said as they entered the class. The room was a lot like a science classroom with large islands scattered around the room. Each one had sinks and some kitchen appliances that would be necessary for a cooking class. 

The older omega in the front of the class startled and looked up at the two. Her eyes were wide. Castiel walked to the front of the room and held out his hand to the omega. “My name is Castiel Novak. I don’t know if you heard but I am a social worker that will be with the Winchester omega’s for this week and possibly more. I will not be a bother, I will simply be taking notes and asking the omegas questions. I will not be interrupting class.”

Mrs. Campbell cleared her throat and stood from her chair. She straightened her dress a bit and then smiled kindly at the pair. “Of course, Mr. Novak. It’ll be a pleasure to have you in my class.” She grabbed a stack of papers from her desk and thrust it at him. “These are some of the things we’ve gone over as well as homework. Samantha sits in the second row, right there,” she pointed to a large table with Sam’s name on it. “If you want to, please interact with class and help Samantha with anything.” She smiled again right as the bell rang.

She began welcoming in the different omegas as they shuffled into their first class of the day. Castiel zoned out for the class. He knew that Sam wouldn’t really need his help. His friends were all scattered around the class, so Castiel wasn’t bothered by Sam. 

The day passed by like molasses. It was incredibly slow. Sam had friends in every single class that they went to and they were plenty busy during the class times. 

Castiel’s thoughts kept moving back toward the older omega. Dean was very rude to him this morning and Castiel already knew that Dean was his mate, whether he liked it or not. 

Castiel had a plan and it would definitely make the omega change his attitude toward the alpha. Castiel grinned with his thoughts. 

It was truly a great idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make sure to give you guys a nice, long Christmas chapter for the holidays. Keep your eyes open for the new chapter!


	7. The Happening

Dean's day was also incredibly slow. His sex Ed class was boring and filled with stuff that he already knew. His cooking class was just reviewing for their test on “dinner etiquette” or whatever. His knitting and sewing class was hard as ever. He never understood the patterns and how to do them. His last class before lunch was omega history. 

His teacher, Mr. Crowley, was incredibly sexist against omegas, especially for being an omega himself. All he ever talked about was how omegas were kept full of children and should never exit the kitchen. Dean scoffed whenever he spoke. 

Lunch couldn’t have come fast enough. He could hang out with his friends, finally, and actually have conversations that he enjoyed. 

“Hey, Dean!” Benny grinned and waved his arms around. “We’re sitting over with Adam today! He got a new mate!” Dean widened his eyes but nodded anyway. 

Benny was a fine alpha. He was burly and large, especially for a high schooler. The alpha had a thick New Orleans accident, practically dripping with Cajun flavor. He made Dean feel safe as if this teenage boy was going to be his mate, but that feeling wasn’t there when he looked at his best friend. Dean hiked his bag up further on his shoulder and trudged after the large alpha. 

Dorothy and Jo were already sitting with Adams' friends and, surprisingly, that included Sam. Dean thought surprisingly because Dean always assumed that Sam would be caught up in the library reading or something. And sitting right beside Sam was Castiel, still as a stone-cold as a statue. It’s as if he hadn’t moved at all since the morning. 

Dean and Benny sat opposite of Sam and Castiel in order to sit side by side with their friends. Sam was enveloped in a conversation with Adam across the table. Dean knew that the alpha across from him was trying to get his attention by any means possible. He was fidgeting and moving around the seat. But Dean kept his head down and focused on his lunch. 

Unlike the entire rest of the day, their lunchtime passed by with a flash. All the time, Castiel sat stoically across from the omega. As the bell rang, Dean took the chance to finally look up at the alpha. Castiel’s eyes were fixed on him, bright blue oceans gazing at him with absolute wonder. All of Dean's friends were laughing and bumping each other. But it was as if time had stood still while the two gazed at each other. 

Everyone at the table stood and talked their way to their next classes. Dean and Castiel were the last two to stand from the table, their eyes still locked together. 

“Good afternoon, omega,” the alpha said curtly. 

Dean gulped while his eyes widened. “Alpha.” Dean thought he saw a small smirk from Castiel as they walked to the next class. Dean’s next class was study hall so he wasn’t able to get rid of the alpha's presence by immersing himself in work. 

The library was quiet when they walked in. They took a table far in the back, where only a select amount of people would actually frequent. The alpha sat across from Dean and set down his plethora of stuff from Sam’s teachers. 

“Now that we have an hour to ourselves, let’s talk, shall we?” Castiel took out a notepad and stared at the omega. “I’m going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer, okay, omega?” Dean nodded silently. “Excellent. Let’s begin.”

They started with simple questions. Most of them were about Sam and his father's relationship, as well as his and his father. They talked about home life and how most things functioned around the house. 

“Tell me, Dean, how has school gone for you so far?”

Dean shrugged a bit. “It’s not bad. I’d rather not be in an only omega school. It just gets boring. Sometimes I just wanna learn about regular history and physics. Those subjects are so interesting, but it’s just repetitive when you go through it every single year of your life.” Castiel nodded in understanding. 

“Tell me what you and your friends are planning to do this weekend.”

Dean crossed his arms. “You heard?”

Castiel crossed his arms back at him, smirking a bit. “I saw. You don’t keep your phone very hidden.”

“Some friends and I are going to an omega rights protest in the city. It’s a huge thing. We pack the streets and scream and shit. It’s super helpful to actually voice your opinions and have other people agree with you.” Dean frowned a bit as he looked down at his homework. “I don’t know, man. It would just be nice to be able to do things without having other people having control over my body and thoughts.”

Castiel took note of the protest on his notepad, circling and underlining it to emphasize it. 

Changing the subjects, he decided to round back to the last night. “Does your father frequently help in dinner or does he still think that it’s the omegas job?”

“He likes to say that he helps with dinner to random people that come and visit, but it’s all Sam and me who actually do stuff. He doesn’t like to be in the ‘omegas territory’ or whatever.” Castiel hummed and wrote something on the pad of paper. 

“Let’s talk about this morning.”

“I’d rather not-“

The alphas face solidified. “I don’t think I asked for your permission, omega. And while we’re at it, we’re going to address your attitude toward your alpha.” Dean visibly swallowed. He didn’t like where this was going. Whenever his dad said that they were going to “work on his attitude” it always was through whipping and beating him until he was practically dead on the floor. When his alpha was using this tone, he wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen. 

“Now, Dean, let’s get the obvious out of the way.” Castiel looked up and down the omega

before smiling at the omega. “We are true mates. We are made to be together. You are my omega and I, your alpha. However, if we are to continue, you are going to be kinder toward me and your brother. Your attitude this morning was not omega-like. And I’m not saying that to be an absolute asshole. But if your father heard that, he would’ve beaten you like he did last night, right?” Dean’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“H-how’d you-”

Castiel smiled sadly. “I’m your alpha, dearest one. I know when you’re hurting. Also, you came out of the house this morning practically bleeding out of your dress. Would you like help to change your bandages?”

Dean nodded and murmured, “Yes please.” Castiel stood from the chair, absolutely beaming with pride. He held out his hand to the omega and led him to the bathroom next to the library. Castiel took them to the handicapped stall at the end of the room and locked the door behind them. Dean shed his t-shirt carefully, still scared of pulling some of the bandages against the skin. Dean’s entire back was covered in white medical bandages. Some were bloodied and patchy, but most were the scary white. Castiel reached out and let his fingers gently flutter against the bandages. Dean held his breath and allowed the alpha to do what he wanted. 

“Do you have any extra bandages, sweet one?” Dean nodded, leaning down to his backpack and fishing out the roll of bandages. Castiel smiled sadly and took them from the omegas hand. He carefully unraveled the used ones around Dean’s back and set them on the floor of the bathroom. The alpha finally had the chance to look at his omega’s back. Castiel’s heart simply broke with the sight.

It looked as if he had been whipped all night long, which was definitely the possibility. The marks were long and ragged, trailing up and down his back like bloodied snakes. Some of the cuts were slowly oozing blood and other smaller ones looked as if they were scabbing already. His entire back was bright red and irritated with the indication of infection. 

Castiel felt his alpha awaken in the pit of his stomach. The wolf roared and paced, overwhelmed with the emotions of  _ protect  _ and  _ love _ . It was understandable that his alpha would try and get him in trouble this early in the process, but it seemed that he just couldn’t help himself. Castiel kept his alpha in check as he carefully unraveled the bandages and began wrapping Dean’s back. He was glad when the whole back was finally covered again. This way he knew that his alpha wouldn’t try and attack.

Dean slowly turned around to face Castiel. His eyes were staring at the tile flooring of the bathroom. His face was bright red, either with a blush or something else. Castiel held his t-shirt out to him and then his backpack. When the omega had both securely on his back, he held out his hand and led them back to the class, smiling all the way.

  
  
  


“But how do you get pregnant when you’re not in heat?!” Sam cried. Castiel rolled his eyes at the petty conversation between the brothers. They had been arguing about this topic for a solid 45 minutes and weren’t allowing Castiel to have some silence to himself.

It was the end of Castiel's week now. He had been slowly counting down the days to where he would have to leave Dean and he was not excited. They had not talked about their relationship more than that one time in the library and Castiel believes that Dean has been avoiding him. 

“Sam! Just because you’re not in heat doesn’t mean that you’re not an omega! Omega’s can get pregnant whenever!” Dean stood from the couch and stomped over to the table where Sam was. “Male omega’s are like regular women. They’re more susceptible to getting impregnated when in heat, but it doesn’t mean that they can’t get pregnant without it!” 

Sam huffed and crossed his arms. “I just think it’s stupid!”

“Well, good for you, sport.” Dean went back to the couch and turned on the TV. The

brothers were silent once again and Castiel took the time to finish up his analysis of the Winchester family. 

_ Since John Winchester, the alpha of the house, is almost always absent from the household, it would appear that Dean Winchester, the older omega, is the head of the household (if omegas could be, of course). Dean cooks and cleans around the house almost every night, making sure everything is spotless and everyone is fed, especially his brother. He acts as if he is Sam’s mother, worrying over him relentlessly and forcing him to do menial stuff like finish homework and finish his dinner.  _

_ However, at times, it seems that Dean only does that stuff in order to try and placate his father as much as he can. After the first night (refer to Day 1 of the analysis), the older omega has done everything to make sure that the father does not try to initiate another beating or lecture of any kind.  _

_ He always gets Sam into bed on time and finishes his homework before the next day of school, while Dean seems to stay awake the entire night and never finish his homework. _

“Hey, Cas!” He looked up from his computer and over at the kitchen where Dean was waving him over. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the kitchen. Dean continued to slave over the soup he was working on and hardly spared Castiel a look. 

“Grab three bowls from the cupboard, please,” Dean said, still hardly looking up from the pot. Castiel nodded and retrieved the bowls, placing them next to the omega who carefully spooned out portions for the three of them. He held one bowl out to him and said, “Can you take this to Sam? We’re gonna eat in here today.” He nodded again and went out of the dining room where Sam sat.

“Here you are, Sam,” Castiel whispered, trying not to interrupt the omega’s studies. The omega nodded slightly, writing vigorously on a piece of paper. Castiel turned and went back to the kitchen to find Dean sitting on the kitchen island. He patted the space next to him and began digging into the soup. Castiel picked up his own bowl and began eating the soup as well. 

Flavors of basil and rosemary overwhelm his taste buds as he chewed on the turkey leftover from Thanksgiving. His body warmed with the feeling of hot soup on a cold evening and he smiled happily as he continued to eat. His eyes slipped closed as he was covered in warm feelings. 

When the soup was finally finished, he opened his eyes to look at the omega across from him. His soup was also finished and Dean was just staring at him. Castiel smiled with his mouth still full of soup and placed the bowl next to him. Dean grinned when he saw Cas swallow and jumped off of the island. 

Dean waltzed around the kitchen, quickly cleaning all the dishes as he went. Castiel watched in awe as Dean cleaned the kitchen in such minimal time. He moved around Castiel as if he wasn’t there and continued cleaning.

Finally, Dean was done and he held out his hand for the alpha to follow him. Castiel accepted the hand and jumped off the counter to follow behind his omega like a puppy. They went to a room next to the stairs. Castiel had originally thought it was just another bathroom, but he was very wrong. It was another bedroom of some sort. 

The bed was in the corner of the room… but Castiel automatically corrected himself. It wasn’t a bed, it was a cot. In the opposite corner of the room were a sink and a small toilet. And that was it. It reminded Castiel of a prison cell. The walls and floors were some type of concrete and the room was absolutely freezing. Dean pulled Cas to the bed and sat him down. Then, he pulled a chair to sit opposite him. 

“We gotta talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray!! Another chapter done!! Merry Christmas!! The next chapter is going to be the talk, the protest, and Christmas! Just gotta keep in touch with the holiday!
> 
> I hope everyone has some happy holidays! Stay safe, stay sane! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
